Generator Mode
The objective of Generator Mode is to eliminate the other team's Generator. Generators are little sprites that have a pool of health, and once that pool is depleted, they explode and the round ends. Players deal damage to the generator the same way as they deal damage to any other player. Currently, the only default generator map is gen_destroy. Defense On defense, the goal is to prevent opposing players from causing damage to the generator. Generators do not regenerate health, so highest level of defense will prevent enemies from shooting at the generator while less competent defenses will stop enemies once they are already in firing position. In the bigger picture, defenders only aim to protect their generator until their offense destroys the opposing teams'. A round cannot be won by simply having good defense, but it also cannot be won without good offense. If the opposing team is rather weak, one strategy is to move the entire team and set up just outside the other team's generator, leaving only a few players to guards against Infiltrators and Runners. The opposing team will focus the majority of their efforts on clearing out the attackers, making defense very easy. Offense Offense generally has two sub-tactics within it: Attack to the Death This is rather like a blitz, where attackers throw themselves at the generator and deal as much damage as possible before they are killed. In larger numbers this can be an extremely effective tactic, so long as the defense is sufficiently softened before the assult begins. Close range classes like Firebugs and Quote/Curly are limited by range to mostly these types of rush. Since damage is permanent to generators, these attacks allow enemies to take large chunks of health out of the generator at a time, but they also allow the defenders time to set up and heal during the downtime between waves. The important thing to remember is the 'waves' part. A coordinated attack is the most successful. If attackers straggle in one at a time and suicide rush, they will deal minimal damage and probably lose the round. Class Strategies Runner The Runner is useful as a midfield player. While not the most effective on defense or offense, he can serve reasonably well in each capacity. He shines, though, as a forward defender. He can soften up incoming enemies for the defense, attack them from behind once they are focused on the generator, and take out medics before they become a threat. Firebug The firebug is very useful for attack in this type of game. He has very high damage, and is quite fast, enabling you to get to the enemy generator quickly. Stand as close to the generator as possible, and just keep shooting it. Destroy any autoguns you see. Rocketman A Rocketman is one of the best classes to play in destroy the generator. He has as large health pool, combined with long range and heavy damage. Try to find a clear shot to the generator, from far away, and open fire. Overweight The Overweight has very high DPS and health pool. He is quite effective for attack or defense, standing near the generator and attacking it, or those who would, respectively. Detonator The Detonator can be useful for attack, in a hit and run method. Toss all eight stick-bombs onto the opponent's generator, then get out of the way, and detonate. Healer Healers should stick to their standard support role. Generators are generally very close to the spawn, so a healer is not really necessary on defense. On offense, however, they will greatly extend the life of attackers, making them essential for a consistent assault. Constructor This class is also very effective for defense, because of the power of autoguns. He can use them to defend his own generator, but not to attack an opponent's, because autoguns cannot shoot generators. Infiltrator The Infiltrator is well suited for harassing the opposition's generator. His revolver will deal a good deal of damage at a good range, and his passive invisibility and cloak make it very easy to hide once his ammo runs out or he is discovered. However, he does not do well in suicide rushes because of his low health. On defense, he can handily take out autoguns and constructors, and he works well as a preventative agent. Rifleman Riflemen can be useful for defense. they have long range, and can shoot though the generator. Generally, you don't have to worry about Infiltrators, as they will often die before they can get to you. Category:Game Modes